poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Stars' efforts
This is how the Dark Stars' efforts goes in The Reign of Hope. moons later, at Canterlot High School, the students are busy making banners in the auditorium for the school's upcoming Battle of the Bands Agalope: Need some help? Luigi: No, Agalope. I'm good. Radne: Oh, okay. SMG4: It's ok, Radne. It's part of the Rainbow rocks plotline. That's cool. Ryan F-Freeman: Girls! Over here! Agalope: Coming, Ryan! other present students glare at and gossip about the girls as they approach the others and Bee's human friends Cody Fairbrother: Wow! Guess you girls never expected that we and the whole school would be here. Matau T. Monkey: Quite exciting, Cody. Rigby (EG): I'm so happy that everyone is in for a battle of the bands, Mordecai. Mordecai (EG): Yeah everyone is. And it's awesome that Cody has joined the Rainbooms as it's new member. Fixit holds up the poster they made Predaking (EG): What do you think of our poster, girls? Agalope: Great. Radne: Awesome. Garfield (EG): Oh. Yummy. sniffs Human Fixit: You think it smells great? Garfield (EG): I used cake frosting instead of glue. Human Grimlock: Uh... Radne. Matau T. Monkey: You got something on your nose. wipes her cheek instead of her nose Radne: Is that it, Matau? giggles and points to her nose Principal Celestia: Good morning, students. Vice Principle Luna: I'm so happy that everyone is making banners for this year's battle of the bands. cheering Ryan F-Freeman: This sounds like fun, Adagio. Principal Celestia: I'm so happy that you're all participating in this wonderful event. I think its the best one we've had since the Friendship Games. starts to sweat and hides with the Dark Stars Later Ryan F-Freeman: Oh man. I'm never going to let that down. Human Jetstorm: The Dark Stars were bad at the Friendship Games. Matau T. Monkey: What did you turn into, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Nothing. But I turned into Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Plus, the Dark Stars turned into mermaids with tails and tried to put me under their spell like what my three siren friends did. smiles and hugs Ryan to cheer him up Human Drift: Aww. That's cute of you, Sonata. But, I know the Dark Stars redeem themselves for what happened earlier and we forgave them for their magic based mishap. smiles again Aria Blaze: It's nice that Darksteel thought up a band name. Ryan and we have been known to sing from time to time. and Ryan smile Ryan F-Freeman: Well. I guess I can say Sonata's line.throat Hello? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get people to be friends. Adagio Dazzle: Nicely said, Ryan. smirks like Adagio Matau T. Monkey: Is that your smile or Adagio's, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: My smile. cheekily covers Agalope's eyes with a blindfold Agalope: Huh? Where did everybody go!? smirks like Adagio is smiling The Dazzlings: Ah. It's a surprise. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll put some blindfold on you two.Piscis and Radne's eyes with two blindfolds Hit it, guys. pendant glows blue Human Fixit: A one... Two.. three... Ryan F-Freeman: Get your pendants glowing, girls. do and the song Better Than Ever plays The Autorocks: There was a time we were apart but that's behind us now~ Matau and the Skylanders: See how they've made a brand new start~ And the future's lookin' up~ Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa-oh~ Oh-whoa~ The Ninja: And when you walk these halls you feel it everywhere. Cody and the Rainbooms: Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever~ Ryan F-Freeman and Adagio Dazzle: Ah-oh, yeah~ The Autorocks: We are all together~ Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: Now it's better than ever~ Cody Fairbrother and Sunset Shimmer: Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Matau T. Monkey and Ryan F-Freeman: You can feel it, we are back~ Rigby (EG): You.. can.. feel.. it~ Human Fixit: And I'm so glad that we're better~ Mordecai (EG): Better then ever~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ The Autorocks: Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ Garfield (EG) and Wreck-it Ralph (EG): Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Buck The Weasel (EG): There was a time we couldn't see past the differences~ Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): That separated you and me~ Sonata Dusk: And it left us on our own~ Emmet: But now you walk these halls~ And friends are everywhere~ Strongarm (EG) and Wyldstyle: Yeah, we're Wondercolts forever~ 12th Doctor: Ah-oh, yeah~ The Autorocks: We are all together, whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh~ The Dazzling Skylanders: Now it's better then ever~ Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Batman (The LEGO Movie): Now that we are back on track~ Drift (EG): Now.. that.. we.. are~ Jetstorm (EG): Yes, I'm so glad that we're better~ Ryan F-Freeman and Sonata Dusk: Better then ever~ The Dazzlings: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Cody, Anna and Metalbeard: Oh, yeah, we're better then ever~ Rigby (EG) and Mordecai (EG): Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Garfield (EG) and Emmet: Oh, yeah, we're better then ever~ Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, girls. You can take your blindfolds off now. Dark Stars took their blindfolds off and saw that Ryan and his friends are in thier anthro forms and Cybertronian armor Ryan F-Freeman: What do you think? Agalope: Great! Cody Fairbrother: Awesome! It's just like that Frozen adventure where me, Meg and Anna save Ryan, Elsa and ourselves. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Cody. You did well. Like Elsa said: An act of True Love will thaw a frozen heart. Sonata Dusk: He's right, Cody. Ryan is, like, Ryan the Snow Prince. smiles and then there's a knock at the door. Windblade enters Windblade: Hey, heard you guys outside. You guys are sounding really tight. Human Sideswipe: Yeah. We're getting there with the help of our friends. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Windblade. I never knew what we were capable of. Human Sideswipe: But Drift could use a little work. Cody Fairbrother: Ouch. I hope Tahu will be very happy for Bionicle's reboot. Human Sideswipe: And Grimlock really needs to step up on his game on his bass. Matau T. Monkey: Crash's singing is great.Cody Wait. Did you say reboot? nods Windblade: Do you think any friends from out of town might come? Crash Bandicoot: Oh. By the way. Bumblebee is not coming here so I filled in for Bee. winks and smirks like Adagio Windblade: Ok. I'll be going now. Goodbye. bumps her head on the way out and leaves then the Cyberlings come in Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Evil me. Looks like someone is a smitten kitten. Sunset Shimmer: Ryan. at the Dark Stars who are looking down sadly Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, Agalope. I'll help you and your sisters be remembered by everyone. And so sorry about that, I forgot how you three and Windblade used to be bandmates. Agalope: Thanks, Ryan. Well. My boyfriend liked her, but we didn't like her, like her. We were just using her to become more popular. The old us were bad, weren't they? Cyberlings and the others nod Sci-Twi: No doubt about it. But just remember, going by our experiences, we've forgiven you. Ryan F-Freeman: She's right, Agalope. And the Cyberlings did forgive you and your sisters for your past... uh... boo-boos. Vice Principle Luna's voice comes in over the P.A. Vice Principle Luna: speaker Dark Stars, please report to the main fouier. Ryan F-Freeman: Good luck showing other students around, girls. Maybe you'll tell them about the new you before they hear a lot of stuff about the old you. Evil Ryan: Do your best my girlfriend.Agalope blushes as she and her sisters leave the room Matau T. Monkey: Looks like Evil Ryan is a smitten kitten. Evil Ryan: Matau! Matau T. Monkey: Sorry. Ryan just rolls his eyes Ryan F-Freeman: What song are we going to sing now, Darksteel? Evil Ryan: Ok. You can think of something while we go have tacos.sings I smell like I sound~ I'm lost and I'm found~ And I'm hungry like a wolf~ Darksteel (EG): Awesome As I Wanna Be. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): But we can have lunch and play some of my songs after, right? It's Taco Tuesday! Human Sideswipe: Yep. But later though. Evil Anna: You read my and Sonata's minds, Dan. I love tacos. and Sonata giggle as Human Sideswipe plays a cord on his guitar Crash Bandicoot: Ok, friends. From the top. 1, 2. 1 2 3 4! band starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Human Sideswipe: Awesome as I wanna be~ Cody and the Rainbooms: Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Crash Bandicoot: Awesome as I wanna be~ and Crash starts to dance Sci-Twi: First you see me riding on a sonic boom~ Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Got my guitar shredding up my latest tune~ Ryan F-Freeman: Why these mermaids made me their mer-master? his friends are singing, Ryan looks at the heart shaped gem Agalope gave him and place it on his forehead then he turns into the Mer-Siren, Solo Songnote Solo Songnote: I'm awsome~ Take caution~ Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes